Nuevo mundo: La región de Alola
by Scrilop
Summary: Luego que se difundiera la noticia del descubrimiento de una nueva región, totalmente desconocida y paradisíaca, una compañía privada envía una embarcación con la intención de explorarla y explotar todo lo que tiene para ofrecer, pero sus tripulantes no tienen ni la menor idea en lo que se están metiendo. [historia que cuenta el descubrimiento de Alola]
1. Capítulo 1: el desembarco

**Nuevo mundo: La región de Alola**

Chapter 1: El desembarco.

Luego que un barco pesquero haya descubierto por accidente la existencia de una región totalmente nueva e inexplorada, el mundo entero se paralizó, ahora todo giraba entorno a esas cuatro islas ubicadas en el medio de la nada y a los misterios que podían esconder, y el trabajo de explorarla se lo adjudicó la recientemente formada empresa de ocupación y exploración Azulejo S.A, la compañía gastó una generosa suma de dinero en equipo, transporte, y especialistas de distintos rubros, todo para que la operación salga bien. Y cuando finalmente reunieron todo lo necesario, zarparon en un buque en ciudad Portual con destino a ese paradisiaco lugar, en donde las especulaciones de la gente se escapaban a la imaginación.

Luego de un largo viaje el gigantesco barco Había llegado a la primera isla que exploraran, mientras todos corrían de un lado a otro preparando los últimos preparativos para desembarcar un hombre se paseaba ansioso por la cubierta, de piel blanca y cabellera castaña, rondaba los veintiocho años, llevaba un abrigo negro, pantalones de mezclilla, y un bolso de hombre colgando del hombro.

-disculpe, ¿sabe cuándo desembarcaremos?- preguntó el hombre amablemente a un tripulante que pasaba cerca.

El marinero lo miró con una cara de fastidio.

-estamos trabajando en eso profesor Johan, tenga paciencia- contestó el marinero continuando su camino.

-oh claro, ¡g-gracias!- agradeció Johan, pero el marinero ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

Por un altoparlante del barco, una rasposa voz hizo acto de presencia.

-¿se escucha?, Sí, bien les informo que tres lanchas desembarcaran inicialmente en la isla, para verificar el terreno entre otras cosas, luego desembarcaran otras lanchas pero por ahora solo serán tres- explicaba la voz -y atención, las siguientes personas que nombre preséntense en la zona de lanchas, serán los primeros en bajar-

Un brillo se apoderó de los ojos del castaño, no había nada que quisiera más que ser de los primeros en pisar esas tierras desconocidas, fue contratado en su calidad de profesor pokemon, por lo que no seria raro que quisieran tenerlo cerca para el desembarco.

Comenzaron a nombrar a quienes protagonizaran el desembarco, los nombres pasaban y pasaban, y Johan ya empezaba a preocuparse, parecía que no lo iban a nombrar nunca.

-León, Rodríguez, Ibáñez, Porto, Fistwater, y Fall. esos serian todos- dictaminó la voz, destruyendo las ultimas esperanzas del castaño -…!ah! casi se me olvidaba, también el profesor Johan-

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se adueño de su rostro, se sentía como un niño en navidad, nada le emocionaba más que hacer historia como una de las primeras personas en pisar la arena de esas playas remotas, y conocer lo que ocultan.

Después de empacar algunas cosas y lavarse la cara Johan llegó corriendo a la zona de lanchas, las primeras dos ya habían partido, y la que faltaba solo lo estaba esperando a él.

-¡disculpen la demora!, es que me nombraron al final, y no sabia dónde estaban las lanchas- se excusó muy apenado.

-luego nos cuenta la historia de su vida profesor, ¡suba!- le reclamó un marinero ayudándolo a subir, ya se habían retrasado lo suficiente.

El castaño abordó, y la nave rápidamente se desenganchó del barco para comenzar su camino hacia la isla.

Como iban a baja velocidad Johan tuvo tiempo para procesar mejor todo lo que le estaba pasando, hace apenas unas semanas trabajaba como ayudante de profesor en la región Kanto, y ahora estaba a punto de conocer una región desconocida para el resto del mundo, increíble las vueltas que la vida puede dar.

-¡hola!, ¡mucho gusto mi nombre es Emily!, creo que seremos compañeros en esta expedición- saludó animosamente una mujer sentada a su lado.

La dama Vestía una blusa deportiva sin mangas color blanco, unas calzas negras, zapatillas, una gorra de entrenador color rojo, y unas pulseras de colores en las muñecas, era de piel blanca y tenia una suelta cabellera rubia ondulada, parecía una entrenadora.

-eso veo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Johan, soy el profesor pokemon- dijo amistosamente.

-¿un Profesor pokemon?, pues yo he visitado las regiones más importantes del globo y no recuerdo haberlo visto como profesor de ninguna de ellas- comentó Emily pensativa.

-oh, bueno es que en realidad solo soy asistente de profesor, en Kanto, ¡p-pero puedo cumplir todas las funciones de un profesor lo juro!-

-no lo dudo, pero ¿por qué lo contrataron a usted y no a un profesor "de verdad"?, sin ofender claro- dijo Emily con una sonrisa apenada.

-no se preocupe, no seria la primera vez que me lo dicen- contestó Johan con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza -bueno al parecer todos tenían compromisos previos, la ultima opción era el profesor de Kanto el cual también estaba ocupado, pero como yo estaba ahí y les ofrecí mis servicios a muy bajo precio decidieron contratarme- terminó de contar con el pecho lleno de orgullo.

-en ese caso, ¡le deseo la mejor de las suertes en este viaje, profesor!- dijo Emily con una cálida sonrisa.

Johan soltó unas pequeñas risitas por el entusiasmo de la chica -lo mismo digo señorita Emily-

 **-** ¡no!, solo dígame Emily, nada de formalidades- dijo ésta guiñándole un ojo.

 **-** jeje claro, Emily- dijo Johan algo rojo.

La isla a la cual se dirigían cada vez se hacia más cercana, lentamente se empezaban a notar las blancas playas listas para recibirlos a todos, las tripulantes de las otras dos lanchas que llegaron antes ya habían desembarcado, se encontraban armando tiendas de campaña, verificando los alrededores, entre otras cosas.

Lo primero que llamó la atención del profesor, fue la presencia de varios uniformados custodiando la zona, sus uniformes color verde se confundían con la vegetación del lugar, varios de ellos llevaban armas consigo.

Johan no tenia muy claro el propósito de tanta seguridad en una expedición pacifica, pero supuso que solo era para garantizar la seguridad de todos.

-¿no son bellas, profesor?, esas playas parecen hechas por las mismísimas patas de Arceus- comentó Emily con un brillo en sus ojos.

-concuerdo, es una playa muy linda- dijo Johan viendo con simpatía la emoción de su colega.

La lancha finalmente acabó su recorrido, colisionando estrepitosamente con la playa, rápidamente varios marineros se acercaron para ayudar a los tripulantes a bajar, afortunadamente nadie salió herido en el choque.

-¡eso fue asombroso!- dijo Emily bajando enérgicamente de la nave, mientras era seguida por Johan que bajaba de la lancha con la ayuda de dos marineros, el castaño se había mareado por el viaje y el choque.

-son muy amables, caballeros- dijo Johan tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-¿se siente bien profesor Johan?, lo noto pálido- dijo uno de los marineros que lo ayudaba a caminar.

-estoy bien solo necesito descanso, ¿podrían dejarme en la arena por favor?-

Los marineros obedecieron y lentamente bajaron al profesor al suelo hasta dejarlo sentado en la arena.

Mientras Johan recuperaba el color normal del rostro, una mujer de entre la multitud sacó una pistola y dio un disparo al aire, llamando la atención de todos -¡escuchen!, necesito que vengan todos, debo que comunicarles algo- dijo ella, inmediatamente todos se fueron a reunir a su alrededor. La mujer era de cabello negro un poco desarreglado, de tez morena, vestía una chaqueta de cuero café oscuro que le quedaba un poco suelta, pantalones de mezclilla y botas negras.

-¿están todos?- preguntó ella viendo al publico.

-falto yo, un momento- dijo Johan parándose del suelo para acercarse a paso lento, todavía no se sentía muy bien.

-bien ahora sí estamos todos. Me presento soy Asunción, y seré la encargada de la seguridad en toda la expedición- decía la morena hasta que fue abruptamente interrumpida por Emily que se paró en puntillas y levanto su brazo entre las la gente para hacerse notar.

-disculpe, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de traer guardias armados a una expedición pacifica?- preguntó Emily arqueando una ceja.

-proteger tu trasero en caso de que pase algo malo- contestó Asunción sin ningún cuidado produciendo que Emily se cohibiera -como iba diciendo antes que me interrumpieran, por el momento no desembarcaran más lanchas, primero hay que realizar un reconocimiento del terreno para verificar que es seguro-

-¿puedo ir?- preguntó Emily esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-claro…- contestó Asunción sin mucho animo -usted también venga profesor, nos serviría un experto en pokemons en caso de que nos encontremos algunos-

-¡será un placer!- celebró Johan sintiéndose mejor.

Luego que se alistaran, el grupo que exploraría la zona partió del campamento a explorar los alrededores de la selva, algo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes fue la aparente inexistencia de algún pokemon salvaje ya que no aparecía ninguno.

Johan caminaba nervioso, uno de los grandes rumores que tenia la región era la probabilidad que en ella vivieran pokemons nuevos, nunca antes vistos, la posibilidad de encontrar uno le ponía los pelos de punta al castaño, descubrir nuevas especies pokemon era el sueño de su vida.

-escuche a unos marineros decir que aquí, habitan caníbales- dijo uno de los soldados del grupo a su compañero.

-cállate Morris, me estas asustando- le contestó éste apretando su arma con fuerza.

Detrás de esos dos soldados venían Emily y Johan, la rubia veía como como el castaño estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, y decidió jugarle una pequeña broma para ponerle los pies de nuevo en la tierra.

"no creo que se enoje…- pensó Emily traviesamente.

La rubia se acercó sigilosamente a la oreja de Johan y sin pensarlo dos veces le propino una pequeña mordida, lo suficientemente suave como para no lastimarlo.

-¡AAAAHHHHGG!, ¡un pokemon me está mordiendo la oreja!- gritó éste pidiendo auxilio.

Por el grito todos los presentes entraron en pánico, la confusión se reinó el lugar, Johan se tiró al suelo gritando con exageración, Emily se echó a reír, todos estaban descontrolados menos Asunción, que solo se limitaba a mirar a todos con indiferencia.

-¡ahí!, ¡ahí están los pokemon!- gritó un soldado apuntando a un arbusto común y corriente.

Todos los que portaban armas las dispararon contra el indefenso arbusto que se desintegró por la lluvia de plomo que recibió.

-¡esperen solo era una broma!- dijo Emily tratando de calmar la situación, pero no funciono.

-¡no!, ¡en el cielo, ahí están los pokemon!- gritó el mismo soldado apuntando al cielo que se encontraba totalmente despejado.

Los mismos hombres estaban por disparar sus armas al cielo, pero antes que pudieran hacerlo Asunción llevó sus dedos en su boca y dio un fuerte silbido que retumbó en los oídos de quien lo escuchó.

-¡mis oreja!, ahora me duelen las dos- se quejó Johan aun en el suelo.

-¡silencio!, ¿acaso son idiotas?, ¡no hay absolutamente nada!, no hay peligros, solo están gastando balas como retrasados- los reprendió la morena.

-¡ahí, hay un pokemon!- chilló Emily apuntando a un lugar con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

-tú cállate que por tú culpa todos se volvieron locos, no creas que no te vi- le dijo Asunción en tono firme.

-¡tiene razón jefa!, ¡mire!- exclamó un soldado señalando algo a las espaldas de Asunción.

-si esto es una broma más vale que comiencen a correr- dijo la morena, pero al voltear a mirar el lugar que todos observaban con cara de tontos se encontró con nada menos que un pokemon, pero no cualquier pokemon, sino uno que nunca antes había visto en la vida.

-¿¡qué es eso!?- exclamó Asunción abriendo su ojos como platos

-es… es increíble- dijo Johan levantándose del suelo para ver mejor a la criatura.

El pokemon en cuestión era un tipo vicho por lo que se podía ver, bastante pequeño, similar a Caterpie pero este era más grueso y cuadrado, además de portar unos afilados dientes (Charjabug).

-… ¡lo necesito en mi equipo!- dijo Emily sacando una pokeball de su mochila.

-¡espera Emily!, no podemos capturarlo- dijo Johan quitándole la pokeball de las manos.

-¿pero por qué no?- reclamó Emily haciendo pucheros.

-no podemos llevarnos ningún pokemon de esta región, no sabemos como podrían reaccionar en otros ecosistemas, además, puede ser un pokemon agresivo- dijo Johan mirando a la criatura con desconfianza.

Emily se encogió de hombros -¿agresivo?, pero si es una ternura- dijo agachándose para sostener al pokemon en su manos.

-¡no lo haga señorita!- exclamó un soldado horrorizado.

Al acercarlo a su cara el pokemon oruga sacó su lengüita para lamer cariñosamente el rostro de Emily, causando risas en la joven.

-¿ven?, no es peligroso, ¡es amistoso!- dijo Emily entre risas.

-talvez te quiere comer- dijo un soldado mirando a la criatura con recelo.

De pronto, un estruendoso rugido proveniente desde el fondo de la selva encendió las alarmas de todos, las caras del grupo cambiaron a unas bastante preocupadas e incomodas.

-creo que será mejor volver a la playa- dijo Johan tragando saliva.

-¡tonterías!- dijo Asunción -ya estamos aquí, hay que seguir un poco más, para asegurarnos que en los alrededores no haya ningún pokemon que ponga en peligro la seguridad de la gente. Emily tráete a ese vicho contigo, puede sernos útil-

La rubia sonrió esperanzada -¡por supuesto!, vamos amiguito- dijo Emily colocando al Charjabug en su hombro, éste le correspondió con otra lamida en la mejilla -te llamare ladrillito, porque pareces un ladrillo-

Todos volvieron a retomar su camino hacia las profundidades de la selva, menos Johan que se quedó en su lugar con una expresión de inseguridad.

-creo que deberíamos volver al campamento y regresar con más gente, por si acaso- dijo Johan rascándose la nuca, fingiendo que no tenia miedo.

Sin embargo nadie lo tomó en cuenta, el grupo continuó su camino.

-¡apúrese Profesor!, no querrá quedarse atrás- llamó la voz de Emily desde el fondo de la jungla.

-maldición, ¡espérenme!- dijo Johan apresurándose a seguirlos.

 _Esta historia continuara…_

 **Nota: ¡hola!, espero que hayan disfrutado lo que leyeron y si quieren que continúe la historia o solo quieren dejar su opinión los invito a dejar un review, Follow, o favorito, seria de mucha ayuda ^-^, ¡nos leemos luego!.**


	2. Chapter 2: Un pequeño regalo

**Nuevo mundo: La región** **de Alola**

Chapter 2: Un pequeño regalo.

El grupo de exploración seguía su camino rumbo a las profundidades de la jungla. Asunción era la punta de lanza del equipo ya que con su machete en mano le abría el camino a los demás por entre la salvaje vegetación del lugar que muchas veces les dificultaba el libre andar, por supuesto las ramas y arbustos no eran rivales contra el filo del machete de la morena.

Siguiendo a Asunción venían los tres soldados encargados de la seguridad y un poco más atrás iban Johan, Emily y en el hombro de esta última iba "ladrillito" nombre conque Emily bautizó al amistoso pokemon bicho que se encontraron por el camino (Charjabug).

-¿tienes hambre muchacho?- preguntó Emily ofreciéndole un poco de comida pokemon desde su mano a Ladrillito, que ni tonto mi perezoso la aceptó gustoso -si sigues comiendo así te tendré que llamar muro… jajaja ¿entendió el chiste profesor?- interrogó divertida.

Pero Johan le importó poco el chiste, estaba demasiado nervioso -no creo que sea una buena idea continuar, ¿no escucharon ese rugido?, obviamente hay algo aquí que no le gusta nuestra presencia- dijo Johan en voz alta dirigiéndose a todos.

Al escuchar sus protestas Asunción detuvo su andar y giró su cabeza levemente para mirarlo de reojo -uno pensaría que un hombre con su trabajo sería el más emocionado por descubrir cosas nuevas, Profesor- dijo en tono frio.

-claro que me gusta descubrir cosas nuevas, siempre y cuando no arriesgue mi vida en el proceso- dijo Johan jugando con sus dedos tímidamente.

-no se preocupe profesor, en caso de peligro yo lo protegeré, soy una entrenadora con mucha experimenta- dijo Emily dedicándole una sonrisa y colocando su mano en su hombro para darle su apoyo, sin saber que lo estaba avergonzando frente a los soldados que soltaron unas pequeñas risas al ver eso.

-es muy amable Emily, pero no tengo miedo- contestó Johan desviando la mirada para que no vieran su rostro enrojecido, las carcajadas de los soldados habían golpeado fuertemente su autoestima.

-en todo caso- comenzó a hablar Asunción -¿qué se supone que haces en este viaje, Emily?. Se supone que todos los que estamos aquí nos contrataron porque somos los mejores en lo que hacemos y porque nuestras habilidades serán cruciales en el transcurso de la expedición, Pero no sé exactamente qué haces tú. ¿cuál es tu gracia?-

-eh… primero dime la tuya- dijo Emily para ganar tiempo y pensar en lo que diría.

-soy una cazadora pokemon altamente entrenada en temas de supervivencia, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, rastreo, manejo de armamento pesado y liviano, he colaborado con la policía internacional en casos que requirieron una persona como yo y he visto a la muerte a los ojos, entre muchas otras virtudes- finalizó Asunción dando pie a que Emily relatara lo suyo.

-bueno, soy una entrenadora pokemon con mucha experiencia, he viajado por muchos lugares y… eso. estoy segura que mis servicios serán de mucha ayuda ya lo verán- dijo Emily algo nerviosa, estaba segura que sus virtudes eran más.

-¿cuántas ligas pokemon has ganado?- preguntó Asunción buscando ponerla en aprietos, cosa que logró.

-este… ninguna hasta el momento pero…-

-¿Cuántos legendarios tienes o has visto?- volvió a atacar Asunción.

-ninguno…pero una vez vi a-

-¿has derrotado a todo el alto mando de una región?- interrumpió abruptamente Asunción, destruyendo las últimas gotas de confianza en si misma de la joven.

-…no- admitió derrotada.

-entonces no tienes nada de especial para mí, incluso el profesor Johan me parece más útil en estos momentos- dijo Asunción mirando a la rubia con desprecio.

-… ¡oiga!- se defendió el castaño.

Emily sintió caer un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Nunca le habían hablado con tanto odio y no estaba acostumbrada a que lo hicieran, siempre se había llevado bien con todo el mundo y no buscaba enemigos, al contrario buscaba llevarse bien con quien se cruzara en su camino, por eso las palabras de la morena le afectaban tanto.

-dedícate a no entorpecer nuestra operación, porque si lo haces tendremos un problema, ¿okey?- preguntó Asunción, pregunta que más bien parecía una amenaza.

-… está bien- se limitó a contestar Emily bajando la cabeza con sumisión.

Todos los presentes consideraron que Asunción se había sobrepasado un poco con la rubia, no era necesario tratarla tan mal, sin embargo nadie se animaba a hacer algo al respecto, hasta que uno de los soldados alzó voz.

-oiga jefa no sea tan dura con la dama, todos tratamos de ayudar como podemos- se atrevió a encararla uno de los soldados.

Asunción se acercó lentamente al emisor de aquel mensaje, quien cada vez se arrepentía más de haber abierto su boca.

-¿cuál es su nombre, soldado?- interrogó Asunción arqueando una ceja.

-José, pero me dicen Pepe- contestó él con el corazón a mil.

-bien, Pepe, ¡NO TE METAS!- le ladró la morena provocando que cayera de espaldas producto del susto.

Johan y los otros dos soldados se apresuraron a ayudarlo a levantarse apenas cayó, el pobre estaba blanco del susto.

-salvaje…- murmuró Johan indignado con Asunción y su falta de modales.

Si algo odiaba Asunción era que falten el respeto a su autoridad. Cansada de la "insubordinación" de sus compañeros se dispuso a continuar con su camino pero justo en ese momento el sonido de su comunicador recibir una llamada la alertó de lo antes mencionado. inmediatamente sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su abultada chaqueta de cuero para contestarlo cuanto antes. La única funcionalidad del aparato era mantener comunicaciones con la sala de control del barco.

-¿qué quieren?- contestó ella sin mucho animo.

-Asunción, soy el capitán Aland quería saber cuándo podemos dar la autorización para el desembarco de las demás lanchas a la isla, los pasajeros están inquietos- explicó el viejo lobo de mar mientras veía la isla a lo lejos desde la cabina del buque. Su apariencia era la de un hombre que rondaba los cincuenta años, de pelo cano y bigote turbado, piel blanca con ligeras arrugas, y el típico traje de capitán.

-primero quiero verificar que el perímetro es seguro para la gente, solo deme un poco más de tiempo- pidió Asunción mientras balanceaba su machete de un lado a otro en uno de sus dedos para distraerse.

Mientras dialogaba con el capitán los demás aprovecharon la ocasión para descansar. Emily todavía muy decaída por lo que pasó anteriormente buscó asiento en un pequeño tronco que se encontraba ligeramente más alejado de en donde los demás decidieron descansar. Tenía la mirada distante y una mueca triste en sus labios que difería mucho de la típica sonrisa que se le ofrecía a todo el mundo. Al verla tan deprimida Johan se acercó a ella para animarla.

El castaño tomó asiento junto a ella manteniendo una distancia prudente para no incomodarla. por su parte la rubia solo le dio un rápido vistazo y luego bajo la cabeza.

-oye Emily, ¿cómo está ladrillito?- preguntó Johan sonriéndole mientras le daba unas suaves caricias al pequeño pokemon bicho, el cual no se había movido del hombro de la rubia en ningún momento.

-no quiero hablar profesor Johan, enserio- dijo Emily ocultando su rostro entre su cabello.

-Emily…- dijo Johan al notar el desanimo de la chica. El castaño no poseía mucha experiencia hablando con la gente por lo que no sabía exactamente qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, hasta que una idea a su parecer buena pasó por su cabeza -¿tienes espacio en tu equipo para un pokemon más?- le interrogó.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Emily, no se imaginaba para qué quería saber eso.

-sí…- contestó Emily asomando sus ojos por entre los dorados mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro.

Johan feliz por la respuesta sacó de su morral una brillante pokeball -bien, ¿querías capturar a ese bicho verdad?-

-pero dijiste que no podía hacerlo- dijo Emily sorprendida.

-cambié de opinión, quiero que lo captures para ti- dijo Johan colocando la pokeball en la mano de la joven y cerrando sus dedos con delicadeza.

La rubia se quedó viendo atónita la pokeball en su mano, no lo creía, normalmente era ella quien hacía esos lindos gestos a la gente para animarla, nunca pensó que otra persona fuera capaz de hacerlo por ella.

-¡gracias Johan!- chilló la rubia abalanzándose encima del castaño para darle un abrazo.

Johan tardó un tanto en reaccionar por lo fortuito del acto, pero cuando lo hizo inmediatamente correspondió el gesto devolviéndole el abrazo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-jeje tampoco es para tanto - dijo Johan avergonzado.

-sí lo es- contradijo Emily -para ti puede parecer poco, pero para mí su gesto equivale al cielo y las estrellas- dijo Emily sonriéndole con un resaltante brillo en sus ojos.

Esas palabras dichas con la más pura de las intenciones le llegaron al kokoro, no pensaba que su regalo significara tanto para la chica, y más aún no se imaginaba que una persona que conoció hace tan poco pueda expresar lo que sentía con tanta naturalidad.

-oye, ¿qué tal si capturamos a ladrillito eh?- invitó Johan que se empezaba a incomodar por la larga duración del abrazo.

-¡claro!- exclamó Emily liberando al castaño de entre sus brazos para luego coger a ladrillito y depositarlo en el suelo. Al dejar al pokemon en la tierra retrocedió un par de pasos y comenzó a frotar entre sus manos la pokeball que usaría como si una especie de ritual previo a la captura se tratara.

-… yo que tú lo capturaría antes que se escape- recomendó Johan sin quitarle los ojos de encima al bicho.

-tranquilo, la captura pokemon es un arte, no hay que forzarla o saldrá mal- dijo Emily centrando su visión en ladrillito, como si lo estuviera fijando en una especie de mirilla imaginaria

-está bien- dijo Johan dejando que la rubia capturara al pokemon de la forma que quisiera, de todas formas será su pokemon.

Una suave brisa marina surcó el lugar y con ella un silencio absoluto. Por fin sintiéndose lista para capturarlo; Emily cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo, y lanzó la pokeball en dirección al bicho que aparentemente no haría nada por evitar su captura.

Johan presenciaba el acto con emoción, pero esta emoción fue remplazada por desilusión al percatarse que la pokeball falló en su misión de capturar a ladrillito cayendo a tan escasos centímetros de él que casi parecía una broma de mal gusto orquestada por el destino.

-¿enserio?- comentó Johan con frustración. para sorpresa suya Emily aún no caía en cuenta que su intento de captura falló debido a seguía con los ojos cerrados, talvez esperando el típico onomatopeya que hacían las pokeball al lograr una captura exitosa.

Algo indeciso de que si era correcto o no Johan pateó suavemente la pokeball para que tocara al pokemon bicho, sin ningún problema la ráfaga de luz atrapó a la criatura.

-ups, creo que tropecé- se excusó el castaño aunque al fin y al cabo nadie vio la pequeña ayuda que le brindó a la rubia.

Con una inesperada rapidez la pokeball produjo un pequeño estallido para avisar que la captura fue exitosa. Al escuchar ese sonido Emily se agazapó con emoción hacía la pokeball para sostenerla y llevarla a su pecho con una mezcla en su interior de cariño y orgullo -¡lo hice!- celebró mostrándole la pokeball al castaño en señal de triunfo.

-¡excelente Emily!, estoy seguro que ladrillito será muy feliz contigo- la felicitó Johan.

-¡atención gente!- llamó Asunción quien ya había concluido su conversación con el capitán del barco -seguiremos unos cuantos metros más y regresaremos, puedo oler una fuente de agua cerca de aquí, y si hay agua hay vida, y si hay vida… hay peligro-

-¿cómo puede oler el agua?- contradijo uno de los soldados con escepticismo

-… ¡cállate pepe!- silenció la morena sin ganas de entrar en un debate -ahora sigamos señoritas, no tenemos todo el día- dictaminó Asunción adentrándose nuevamente en la jungla mientras todos los demás pegaban un suspiro y se alistaban para seguirla.

 _Esta historia continuará…_

 **Nota:** _ **después**_ **de mil años por fin helo aquí el capítulo dos, espero y haya sido de su agrado. En contestación a tu review mi querido White Heartless… ¡sí!, Este es de los primeros xD y creo que será de los pocos, de hecho pronostico una oleada de fanfics de Ash y Serena viajando por Alola, recuerden mis palabras apenas salga la temporada de sol y luna la pagina se llenará de esos fanfics, es lo pareja del momento.**

 **Y eso sería todo por esta edición, si les** **gustó lo que leyeron siempre pueden dejar su review, favorito o follow, me serviría mucho. ¡nos leemos luego!.**


	3. Chapter 3: El guardián de lo que pisas

**Nuevo mundo: La región de Alola **

Chapter 3: El guardián de lo que pisas.

El grupo había caminado por varios minutos, sorteando obstáculos naturales, pasando por terrenos de difícil acceso, y cortando a cada matorral se cruzara en su camino, todos con la duda de no saber a dónde iban a parar. A medida que avanzaban la jungla parecía tragárselos más y más en un mundo desconocido, en donde la flora decoraba cada punto en donde tus ojos se posaban y en el que el ser humano no había interferido nunca. Sí el paisaje era hermoso pero ninguno lo apreciaba mucho por el agotamiento.

-me duelen los pies, no quiero seguir caminando, si tuviera mi bicicleta talvez pero no puedo seguir en éstas condiciones- se quejó Emily limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su brazo.

-¿dónde quedó esa energía que tenías hace un rato?- interrogó Asunción sin detener su andar.

-se agotó como hace *mmm* diez kilómetros atrás-

-no hemos caminado tanto, ¿o sí?- se preguntó Asunción dudando de sus propios cálculos.

-yo igual estoy cansado, además, no creo que sea prudente seguir avanzando- decía Johan esforzándose por seguir el rápido ritmo en que caminaba Asunción.

-¿y qué es prudente en estos días?- contestó Asunción.

-… esa respuesta no tiene sentido-

-¡bien!, ¿quiere volver?; vuelva-

-me da miedo volver solo- admitió Johan jugando tímidamente con sus dedos.

-entonces calladito- ella al igual que su pares estaba tan o más cansada que ellos, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrarlo.

-oiga jefa el profesor tiene razón deberíamos regresar o nos perderemos- alzó la voz Pepe.

Asunción detuvo su andar de golpe, en ella una expresión de sorpresa dejó en claro que algo la había perturbado.

El uniformado al ver ese estrepitoso cambio de actitud enseguida pensó que había despertado la furia de la morena y por ende su respectiva consecuencia.

-¡d-disculpe, no dije n-nada!, ¡la seguiré a donde sea pero no me grite!- clamó el soldado con terror.

-cállate y miren eso- dijo Asunción señalando al frente ansiosamente.

Allí sólo había un tumulto de yerba alta al frente del camino que impedía ver más allá de ella. Todos se quedaron extrañados al no poder notar lo que Asunción veía con tanto asombro.

-no veo nada. ¿y tú Ladrillito?- preguntó Emily al pokemon de su hombro.

-¡char-char!- chilló el vicho.

-dice que no ve nada-

Asunción perdía la paciencia -¡vean mejor!- exclamó apuntando más de cerca con su dedo el lugar en cuestión.

Todos siguieron con la vista su dedo hasta llegar al lugar señalado; una pequeña fisura de la yerba que a través de ella un brillo azul que parecía ser agua resaltaba entre lo verde.

"El mar" fue el primer pensamiento que vino a la cabeza de todos -no lo creo, es imposible que hayamos llegado al final de la isla- comentó Johan igual de sorprendido que todos.

Para disipar las dudas Asunción cortó la mayor parte de la yerba que dificultaba la vista de un machetazo; revelando tras de ella un hermoso río que era alimentado por una tranquila cascada. El agua era tan limpia y transparente que incluso se podía ver el fondo rocoso del rio, y el efecto de los rayos del sol golpear su superficie le daba un hermoso brillo que casi te segaba. Más lo hermosa de la imagen no fue el detonante del asombro del grupo sino la presencia de varios pokemon en los alrededores, pokemon que jamás habían visto en la vida.

-es… es hermoso- comentó Johan mientras una pequeña lagrima de emoción bajaba por su mejilla.

Los pokemon eran de todos colores y formas, algunos retozaban a orillas del río disfrutando los rayos de sol, otros jugaban amistosamente en el río junto a otros pokemon, otros más temerarios se lanzaban desde la cima de la cascada para hacer clavados en el agua.

-sólo miren todos esos pokemon desconocidos, sin registrar, después de esto toda la orbe científica querrá codearse conmigo, ¡seré relevante!- celebraba Johan pegando un grito al cielo.

-no se ilusione profesor, por el momento no quiero que nadie se acerque a esas alimañas, podrían ser hostiles. Antes que nada pediré refuerzos al campamento y luego...- decía Asunción hasta que fue interrumpida abruptamente por la rubia.

-… ¡quiero capturarlos a todos!- exclamó Emily desbordante de entusiasmo y acto seguido fue la primera en abandonar la yerba para acercarse a esas desconocidas criaturas.

-¡Emily!, ¡no vallas es una orden!- gritó Asunción pero no le hizo caso -ay esta… ¡ustedes quédense aquí!, yo iré a buscarla- dijo refiriéndose a Johan y compañía.

-pero..- el castaño estaba por oponerse, quería más que nada en el mundo acercarse a esos pokemon y aprender todo sobre ellos. Pero con ver la mirada asesina que le dedicó Asunción al apenas abrir la boca prefirió abstenerse, por ahora -entendido…- dijo Johan de mala gana.

-tenga cuidado jefa- recomendó el soldado Morris viendo como Asunción iba a buscar a la rubia con cara de pocos amigos.

Apenas se percataron de la presencia de Emily, quien se acercaba prácticamente con los ojos desorbitados y babeando el piso por el éxtasis de ver a tanto pokemon, huyeron despavoridos.

-¡no, NO!, ¡esperen, no se vallan!- pidió Emily observando como cada pokemon que veía huía como si no hubiese un mañana escabulléndose en cada rincón encontraba.

Viendo que prácticamente todos los pokemon ya habían desaparecido Emily corrió tras el último que quedaba en los alrededores y que a paso rápido intentaba huir de las garras de la rubia. Tenía la apariencia de una mora muy grande, eso acompañado a su dulce rostro y a sus cortas patitas las cuales llevaba al máximo de su capacidad para poder escapar de Emily la hacían una criatura realmente tierna (Bounsweet).

-por Arceus, Emily deja en paz a esa cosa- dijo Asunción viendo como Emily correteaba al pokemon de un lado a otro.

-¡espera casi lo atrapo!- dijo Emily para luego abalanzarse sobre el pokemon tal cual como lo haría un Pyroar sobre su presa, pero antes de poder agarrarla ésta la burló dando un brinco y dejando a Emily tragando su polvo. Aprovechando el corto lapsus de tiempo en que la rubia se paraba del suelo el pokemon se escabulló en el primer arbusto que encontró, concretando su huida.

El río y sus alrededores que antes estaba repleto de pokemons ahora se hallaba desierto, ni plantas rodadoras habían -¡bien!, ¡tú te lo pierdes!- dijo Emily resentida por el rechazo -pudimos haber tenido algo especial…-

En eso Asunción se acercaba por detrás de la rubia con un aura negra sobre sí, y el machete en su mano no ayudaba en nada en hacerla menos aterradora, no había que ser muy observador para dar cuenta que estaba furiosa por la "indisciplina" de Emily. Quienes veían esto desde la yerba pensaron lo peor.

-te dije que no entorpecieras la operación…- murmuró entre dientes y apretando su arma con fuerza.

Johan rezaba porque Asunción tuviera compasión con la rubia, hasta que alguien lo sacó de su concentración -oigan- dijo Pepe llamando la atención de todos quienes se encontraban en la yerba.

-¿qué quieres?, ¿no ves que debo cuidar que Asunción no destripe a Emily?- dijo Johan mordiéndose las uñas.

-mi reloj digital dejó de funcionar, que raro- comentó Pepe mostrando el aparato de su muñeca.

-talvez se fundió la batería- dijo Johan prestándole atención al problema del reloj y casi olvidando a Emily, así era él a veces.

-no, yo le cambié la batería antes de zarpar, el vendedor me dijo que era de alta calidad, que estafa-

-seguro la compraste en un puesto ambulante a la orilla de la ruta. Un momento, ¡mi reloj tampoco funciona!- dijo Johan viendo su reloj con asombro.

-oigan chequen mi brújula, se volvió loca- comentó otro soldado mostrando como las manecillas de la brújula daban vueltas descontroladamente.

-okey, esto es muy raro…- dijo Johan dándole unos golpecitos a la brújula con su dedo a ver si se arreglaba -puede que una anomalía eléctrica esté afectando a los aparatos, como una tormenta por ejemplo, pero no veo ninguna nube en el cielo-

Un potente rugido inquietantemente cercano se dejó oír causando la conmoción de todos. Antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer un comentario al respecto una criatura apareció en la cima de la cascada, su apariencia contrastaba mucho con la de los demás pokemon que habían visto los cuales eran más bien pequeños. Su piel era oscura como la noche misma, en su cabeza se hallaba una cresta color naranjo y al final de sus prominentes garras tenía una especie de escudos adornados con lo que parecía ser pictogramas (Tapu Koko).

-¿¡qué es eso!?- exclamó Morris muerto de miedo.

Incluso Asunción dejaba en claro por su mirada que estaba igual de sorprendida que los demás y no reparaba en ocultarlo.

-Emily sal de aquí, es una orden- pidió Asunción sin apartar la vista de la criatura.

-calma jeje, puede que sea amistoso- dijo Emily para relajar lo tenso del ambiente.

Contrario a lo pensado por Emily el pokemon no tenía ni la más minina intención de ser amistoso y para dejarlo bien en claro emanó de su cuerpo una chisporroteante aura eléctrica que intimidaría hasta a un tipo tierra, los rayos que su cuerpo liberaba casi alcanzaban los tres metros de largo.

-talvez esa es su manera de decir que quieres ser nuestro amigo- dijo Emily con nerviosismo volteando a ver a sus compañeros. Sólo para ver como Asunción la agarraba de la blusa y la lanzaba lejos de donde estaba parada, justo a tiempo para salvarla del rayo que cayó y que de seguro la habría freído viva.

-casi me mata…- dijo Emily viendo con temor el humeante cráter de lo que pudo ser ella.

-¡corran, avisen en el campamento que el lugar no es seguro!, ¡yo lo detendré todo el tiempo que pueda pero corran!- gritó Asunción iniciando una rápida cesión de elongación para estar lista para el combate.

-¡no, no soy un cobarde! ¡lucharé!- exclamó Pepe que con su ametralladora en mano salió desde la yerba hacia Asunción para brindarle su apoyo.

-¡yo tampoco!- dijo Morris siguiendo a su amigo también cargando su ametralladora.

-¡yo!... ¡avisaré al campamento!- gritó el tercer soldado echando a correr hacia aquel lugar dejando a Johan a su suerte escondido entre la yerba.

-¡espera no te vayas!- trató de detenerlo Johan pero el soldado ya se había ido.

El sedicente profesor quería que lo tragara la tierra. No sabía si debía escapar de allí o quedarse a ayudar en lo que pudiera. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era arriesgada así que optó por quedarse en donde estaba y pedirle a Arceus un milagro para él y sus amigos.

-¡yo también me quedaré!, ¡no dejaré que luches tú sola con ese pelmazo!- dijo Emily sacando desde su mochila una pokeball -mis pokemon le patearán el trasero-

-¡char!- chilló Ladrillito queriendo demostrar que estaba dispuesto a combatir también.

-¡imbéciles, esto no es un juego!, ¡pueden morir!- les gritó Asunción enojada.

-¡no si el muere primero!- acotó Pepe abriendo fuego contra la criatura que hasta ese momento se había limitado a ver la escena con curiosidad. Viendo eso Morris acompañó a su colega con el fuego de su propia arma.

Con increíble velocidad Tapu Koko se refugió de las balas cerrando ambos escudos de su brazos para formar un único gran escudo que le sirvió de armadura.

-¡muere canalla!- ladró Pepe viendo como sus balas y las de su compañero chocaban contra la coraza de Tapu Koko creyendo que esto le hacía un gran daño a la criatura, cuando en realidad no le hacía ni cosquillas.

La lluvia de disparos continuó por unos segundos más hasta que inevitablemente las armas de los uniformados terminaron por descargarse. Posterior a esto el silencio se impuso en el área, había incertidumbre, había dudas. El sonido de las balas que se desprendían de la armadura de Tapu Koko y caían al río creaban una tenebrosa sinfonía que sazonaba lo tenso del ambiente.

-deja de fingir maldito, sé que no estás herido, has tu próximo movimiento y termínenos con esto- murmuró Asunción con odio.

-¿qué dices?- interrogó Pepe confundido.

De improvisto Tapu Koko abrió los brazos separando sus dos escudos, liberando desde su interior varias ráfagas de electricidad que salieron disparadas en todas direcciones.

-¡al suelo!- ordenó Asunción mientras los rayos liberados por Tapu Koko caían por doquier. Todos acataron sus ordenes y se tiraron al suelo para tratar de resguardarse de los ataques.

Los rayos caían como una lluvia de flechas, el lugar parecía una verdadera zona de guerra siendo bombardeada. Uno de ellos cayó a escasos centímetros de Pepe pero su sola onda expansiva lanzó al uniformado por los aires colisionando contra un árbol, quedando inconsciente.

"ay no…" pensaba Johan desde su escondite sintiéndose tan impotente de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos.

Cuando los ataques cesaron al levantar la vista todos se percataron que Tapu Koko ya no se encontraba en la cima de la cascada.

-¿dónde está?- preguntó Morris para luego recibir una brutal embestida de Tapu Koko el cual ahora se hallaba abajo con ellos. El uniformado fue a parar entre unos arbustos quedando fuera de combate.

Su objetivo se encontraba a corta distancia de ella, era ahora o nunca; con el brazo firme y su blanco fijado Asunción lanzó su machete contra la criatura apuntando directo entre los ojos con la esperanza volarle la cabeza. En una rápida reacción el pokemon detuvo el machete usando uno de sus escudos, el arma quedó ensartada en él. Incluso pareció que Tapu Koko pegó un ligero suspiro por lo cerca que vio ese ataque.

-¡maldición!- maldijo la morena con frustración.

-¡ya verás tú!, ¡ve Dragonite!- gritó Emily lanzando su pokeball al combate. Apenas la bola tocó el suelo liberó al poderoso dragón de Emily deseoso de luchar. Como muestra de su poder Dragonite soltó un rugido que opacó un poco al que su adversario había hecho segundos atrás.

Tapu Koko vio al dragón con cierta sorpresa y recelo más no mostró señales de querer rendirse.

-¡pudimos ser amigos pero no!, ¡querías matarme!. ¡Dragonite, usa garra dragón!- ordenó Emily seriamente.

Dragonite acató sus ordenes y arremetió contra su rival con su garra alzada depuesto a darle un zarpazo. Tapu Koko no estaba al tanto de la alta velocidad de su rival por lo que recibió un impacto directo.

-¡chúpate esa!- celebró Emily quien lentamente se daba cuenta que el ataque de su pokemon prácticamente no le hizo ni un rasguño al rival, quien incluso no retrocedió al recibirlo -¿qué pasó?-

Tapu Koko molesto contraatacó a Dragonite usando rayo. Aunque el ataque no era muy efectivo fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar al dragón de un golpe y mandarlo a volar directo donde su dueña.

-¡Dragonite!- fue lo único que Emily pudo decir antes que el pesado cuerpo de su pokemon la golpeara dejándola tumbada en el suelo con su Dragonite sobre ella -auch, ay…- se quejaba Emily usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para tratar de quitar el pesado cuerpo del dragón de encima suyo. Aún tumbada en suelo Ladrillito le daba pequeñas lamidas en la mejilla en un vano intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

Johan veía aterrado e impotente como cada uno de sus compañeros caía derrotado por aquella insaciable criatura. Cansado de mantenerse al margen de la situación salió de su escondite -¡oye cobarde, métete con alguien de tu tamaño!- gritó Johan alzando su puño con ira.

Apenas Tapu Koko giró a ver a Johan; Asunción corrió hacia él y le dio un puñetazo directo en la nuca. Por instinto el pokemon unió su escudos para volver a protegerse en su coraza, sin saber que Asunción en una temeraria hazaña se introdujo en la coraza de Tapu Koko antes que éste la cerrara por completo. Ya dentro la morena comenzó a acertarle golpes a su oponente a diestra y siniestra en el rostro, en las costillas, en la espalda. El pokemon rugía sofocado de tanto golpe. En cuanto Asunción notó que Tapu Koko comenzaba a liberar electricidad de su cuerpo otra vez, probablemente para defenderse de alguna manera, con todas sus fuerzas le propinó un último puñetazo justo en la panza. Sin aire Tapu Koko volvió a separar sus escudos permitiendo que la morena escapara.

Ya afuera Asunción creía que la victoria era casi suya, nadie ni humano ni pokemon había salido bien parado después de haber recibido un golpe suyo, pero esa confianza le duró poco ya que apenas salir Tapu Koko la embistió con su escudo tirándola al suelo. La morena trató de reincorporarse rápido pero su oponente fue más veloz y le asestó una descarga eléctrica.

-¡AAAAHHGG!- se quejó Asunción al sentir dolorosos espasmos en todo su cuerpo producto de la electricidad que en ese minuto viaja por sus venas. Al cesar la descarga la morena de desmalló de inmediato.

Johan veía aterrado como aquella imparable criatura estaba por darle el golpe de gracia -¡hey, falto yo!- dijo llamando su atención.

La criatura detuvo su garra a tiempo de evitar reventarle el cráneo a Asunción y volteó a verlo. Ahora que tenía su atención deseaba tanto tener un buen plan, o al menos más valor para afrontar la situación. Tapu Koko comenzó a acercársele, por cada centímetro que avanzaba la criatura Johan retrocedía lo mismo, tenía claro que cuando llegara a él no le pasaría nada bueno.

Calculaba que ya había retrocedido quince pasos caminando de espaldas mientras la criatura seguía persiguiéndolo sin prisa, como si quisiera jugar con su presa. Por su mente empezaron a pasar todas las cosas que no haría ahora que su muerte se acercaba, literalmente; casarse, tener hijos, consolidarse como profesor de una región, aprender a cocinar, no pudo evitar sollozar al pensar en ello. De pronto las piernas le pesaban, se dio cuenta que estaba empapado en sudor y su visión cada vez era más nebulosa "me estoy desmayando..." pensó nervioso.

Ya no podía más, lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer al suelo fueron los ojos de Tapu Koko, esos ojos verdes que no lo descuidaban ni un segundo. sintiendo el pasto en su espalda acompañado del dolor del golpe tenía claro que ahora se hallaba tirado en el piso, como un muñeco de trapo, sin fuerzas para escapar, a la espera de perder por completo la conciencia y de no sufrir demasiado con lo que se le avecinaba.

Esta historia continuará…

 **Nota: señores y señoritas gracias por leer. Si alguno se pregunta el por qué la tardanza pues es que la escuela es un amante exigente, muy exigente. En todo caso les aseguro el próximo capítulo no tardará tanto en llegar.**

 **¡Y Gracias por sus reviews! Y si les gustó lo que leyeron no olviden dejar su review, follow o favorito y si no les gustó también (?). ¡Nos leemos otro día!.**


	4. Chapter 4: Complicaciones

**Nuevo mundo: La región de Alola**

 **Nota: ¡Holanda! En el capítulo anterior les dije que no tardaría tanto en actualizar pero les fallé j - j Es que los exámenes finales se acercan y debo estudiar como asiático desquiciado para mantener mi promedio en cifras decentes... mil disculpas multiplicadas por seis. Bueno sin más chamullos aquí el capítulo.**

Chapter 4: Complicaciones.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, iluminando la orilla de la playa y la superficie de la isla en general con un tenue manto naranjo, lo que a su vez marcaba el fin del día. En el campamento de los desembarcados la gente seguía a la espera del regreso de la expedición dirigida por Asunción. Ya habían pasado varias horas, un tiempo más que suficiente para permitirles peinar el territorio circundante a la playa y volver, y ahí estaba el dilema, aun no habían vuelto.

Tomando en cuenta que el grupo enviado a comprobar que el perímetro sea seguro se tarde tanto en volver no era nada alentador. Los rumores acerca de su paradero estaban en boca de muchos. Que Asunción y los otros habían terminado como alimento de algún pokemon salvaje, decían algunos. Otros se aventuraban a afirmar que fueron capturados por una tribu aborigen de la isla, para devorárselos vivos y quién sabe qué más. Lo único verídico era que nadie esperaba que estuvieran vivos.

Se había hecho tarde, varias personas ya habían ido a sus tiendas a descansar y otros se preparaban para hacerlo, aceptando con insólita tranquilidad que aquellos exploradores ya no volvían más. Aunque algunos no pensaban igual, entre ellos un soldado que tenazmente se dedicada a vigilar la jungla con sus binoculares tratando de encontrar alguna señal de vida de Asunción, Pepe, Morris, Hallen, Emily y Johan. Pero nada, lo único que se asemejaba a una señal de vida a la vista era el bambolear de las plantas a raíz del viento que corría a esas horas. En eso un colega suyo se acercó:

—Oye Ibáñez, deja eso ya no van a volver— le dijo en tono pesimista.

El soldado quien respondía al nombre de Ibáñez era el segundo al mando en tierra firme, claro que con la desaparición de Asunción obtenía el mando absoluto. Vestía con el típico uniforme de los soldados de la expedición; casaca de tela blanca, gorra del mismo color y tela, al igual que los pantalones, y botas negras. De los pocos rasgo que lo diferenciaban de sus colegas, aparte del rostro, era una descuidada barba de tres días en su cara. Debía rondar los treinta años de edad —¿Podrías hablar un poco más bajo, idiota?, no quiero causar pavor a los civiles— le regañó —Y sí, me temo que aun no han vuelto. ¿Crees que deberíamos evacuar el área?, sólo por seguridad—

—Pues, mejor esperemos un rato más, quién sabe y aparecen— recomendó el uniformado.

-Ojalá, ojalá. Bueno iré a tomar un descanso, fue un día agotador. Asegúrate de que nadie se vaya lejos, no quiero más desaparecidos— ordenó Ibáñez para luego emprender el rumbo a su tienda de campaña personal. Pero al segundo paso que dio, tropezó torpemente y cayó de hocico al suelo, de manera muy ridícula cabe mencionar.

Su colega en vez de auxiliarlo se llevó a la mano a la boca para disimular las risas —¿Se cayó, señor?— preguntó cómicamente.

Ibáñez sacó su cara de la arena totalmente humillado —¿Pero qué rayos?— exclamó sorprendido al percatarse de con qué había tropezado; era nada más y nada menos que un lindo castillo de arena. Su fachada consistía en una estructura principal ubicada entre dos torres, además de estar decorado con múltiples piedras de colores y una linda palita incrustada en el punto más alto del castillo, demostrando que había sido herejito no hace mucho (Palossand). Su cólera se intensificó el doble cuando avistó que en toda la playa habían surgido misteriosos castillos de arena, idénticos entre ellos —Pareciera que trabajo con niños. ¿¡Quién es el que anda haciendo castillitos de arena!?—preguntó iracundo.

Quienes escucharon su grito guardaron silencio. O el perpetrado no estaba por ahí o no quería ser descubierto.

—¿Nadie?, perfecto. Entonces a nadie le molestará que haga esto— dijo enfadado y acto seguido desquitó su enojo dándole un violento pisotón al castillo. Deformándolo por completo —¡Y la próxima patada irá en el trasero del responsable!— amenazó alzando su puño en el aire.

Ya satisfecho Intentó sacar su pie hundido de la arena, pero no pudo, por más fuerza que intentaba su pie no salía. Ibáñez comenzó a asustarse cuando notó que su pierna comenzaba a ser succionada lentamente sin explicación alguna hacia las profundidades de la tierra, tal cual como si de arenas movedizas se tratara.

—¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó el otro soldado preocupado por el rostro de temor de su amigo.

—No puedo sacar mi pierna— confesó Ibáñez.

—A ver, déjame ayudarte— ofreció el soldado posicionando ambas manos sobre la pierna de Ibáñez y jalándolo hacia la superficie, pero no logró sacar ni un centímetro de ella —Te atoraste bien feo aquí—

—No me digas… oye, joder, siento un cosquilleo, ¡la pierna me cosquillea!— lloriqueó asustado.

—¿Te cosquillea dices?—

Nadie hubiera podido predecir lo que pasaría a continuación. En un súbito desenlace la arena alrededor de la pierna de Ibáñez cedió, creando una especie de mini vórtice en el suelo que se tragó por completo a Ibáñez y al otro soldado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, luego se cerró.

Los que tuvieron la mala suerte de presenciar tal acto se quedaron callados unos cuantos segundos, al procesarlo mejor pegaron un grito al cielo aterrados. Literalmente la tierra se había tragado a dos hombres frente a sus ojos. El pánico se hizo notar. La situación se agravó cuando sorpresivamente algunos de los presentes comenzaron a quedar atrapados al igual que Ibáñez, en la arena, específicamente al situarse cerca de los castillos de arena. Como si los castillos de arena funcionaran como trampas para osos. Los afortunados que se mantuvieron alejados de los castillos lograron llegar a sus tiendas de campaña para buscar refugio. Por otro lado los soldados se dedicaban a tratar de ayudar a las personas que aún no habían sido totalmente "digeridos" por la arena.

Si nadie se esperaba ese escenario menos se esperaban lo que pronto acontecería. De un minuto a otro una innumerable cantidad de pokemons empezaron a salir desde lo profundo de la jungla, algunos de ellos con aspectos ciertamente intimidantes. Qué pasaría por las cabezas de esos pobre soldados que veían boquiabiertos como las inmediaciones de lo que ellos debían proteger, el campamento, se plagaba de pokemons cuyos ojos no expresaban tener ninguna buena intensión.

—que Arceus nos guarde…. ¡posiciones de defensa, hombres! — ordenó un soldado a lo que todos los demás fueron a tomar sus puestos para defender el campamento, muchos debieron dejar a las personas que ayudaban por ir a acatar la orden, dejándolas entre suplicas a merced de la arena. En segundos dos largas hileras de soldados formaban un muro humano alrededor del campamento, con sus armas apuntando a sus posibles enemigos —¡No permitan que ningún pokemon llegue hasta los civiles!—

—¡Sí señor!— afirmaron todos al unísono, mientras veían con temor como los pokemon se acercaban más y más.

Unos cuantos kilómetros más allá, cierto individuo dormía a pierna suelta sin preocupación alguna circulando por su cabeza, claro no por mucho.

— _Oiga_ — resonó una voz femenina en la cabeza del dormido.

Eso logró espabilarlo un poco, aunque seguía en estado de sueño.

— _¿Está bien?_ — resonó la melodiosa voz otra vez

"¿Quién eres?... " preguntó el dormido aun sin saber que no podía ser oído.

— _¿Puede usted oírme?_ — volvió a preguntar la voz.

"Si puedo, ¿y tú a mí?" preguntó.

— _Casi despierta, quizá si pruebo hacer esto…_ —

Al sentir un inesperado pellizco en la mejilla; Johan abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que notó es que ya no se encontraba en donde había caído desmallado, sino que ahora yacía acostado dentro de la comodidad de una tienda de campaña. Lo segundo que notó fue que no estaba solo, una Gardevoir a un costado suyo no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

La Gardevoir le sonrió, quizá queriendo saludarle de alguna forma.

—¿¡Dónde estoy!?, ¿¡quién eres tú!?—preguntó Johan exaltándose.

— _Calma, no le haré daño_ — escuchó nuevamente aquella voz en su cabeza, la Gardevoir podía comunicarse por telepatía eso era seguro — _Soy una de los pokemons de Emily, puede llamarme Gardevoir simplemente_ — explicó en un cálido tono que lo tranquilizó mucho.

—Emily… ¡Emily!, ¿dónde está ella?, ¿está bien?— preguntó preocupado.

— _Mi entrenadora se encuentra bien, está durmiendo en la tienda de al lado_ — replicó Gardevoir — _Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo del pobre de Dragonite, está muy herido, no pude encontrar ni una mísera poción en la mochila de Emily para darle, sólo estas tiendas y otros utensilios de campamento. Tuve que meterlo en su pokeball para que pueda recuperarse un poco_ — admitió deprimida.

—Yo soy profesor pokemon, quizá pueda hacer algo por él— se ofreció el castaño —Por cierto, me llamo Johan—

— _No sabe cuánto se lo agradecería, Johan_ — le sonrió.

—Un segundo— dijo Johan meditando algo en su mente —¿Dónde están Asunción, Pepe, y el otro tipo cuyo nombre no recuerdo?—

Gardevoir esbozó una mueca de confusión — _No sé de quiénes habla, al momento de salir de mi pokeball sólo estaban usted, mi entrenadora, y Dragonite. Todos echados en el suelo inconscientes. De hecho esperaba que pudiera aclararme un poco la situación_ —

—¿Qué?, ¿entonces tú no nos salvaste de ese agresivo pokemon? — preguntó Johan sorprendido.

— _No, al salir no vi a ningún agresivo pokemon_ — dijo Gardevoir extrañada.

Si ella no ahuyentó a la bestia de Tapu Koko no imaginaba cómo salió vivo de ésa. "¿Acaso me perdonó la vida?" pensó.

—Esto es malo, Asunción… Pepe… por Arceus espero que estén bien— se lamentó Johan afligido.

Gardevoir colocó una mano en su hombro — _Cálmese, sigue muy tenso. Le aseguro que todo se solucionará_ —

Johan la miró con ansiedad —Quisiera salir a tomar un poco de aíre, ¿me podría ayudar a pararme?, sigo estando algo somnoliento— pidió.

—Oh, claro no hay problema— dijo Gardevoir.

La tipo psíquico le tendió una mano y con dificultad logró que Johan se pusiera de pie. Luego ambos salieron de la tienda.

Al salir, aparte de divisar la tienda en que Emily dormía, se halló con los que intuyó eran los otros pokemons de Emily. Ellos fijaron sus vista en Johan, examinándolo recelosamente. Uno de ellos era un Primeape que de brazos cruzados y con semblante rejego veía con recelo la presencia del profesor. Otro era un Gengar, ése lo incomodaba bastante, no dejaba de sonreírle macabramente, aunque ese comportamiento era bastante normal tratándose de un Gengar. Y el último pokemon era un Ampharos, éste se veía más amistoso que sus compañeros.

— _Estos son mis amigos y colegas, saluden chicos_ — invitó Gardevoir.

El único que saludó fue Ampharos, agitando animosamente su patita con una sonrisa en su rostro. Gengar continuó observando a Johan con esa inquietante expresión en su rostro que denotaba el típico afán de los tipo fantasma por causa miedo, y Primeape ni se inmutó.

— _Discúlpalos, a veces tienden a comportarse como crías_ — lamentó Gardevoir disgustada.

—Es un placer mi nombre es Johan, soy profesor pokemon y…. Eso, no hay mucho que decir jeje— se presentó cordialmente, no pudiendo disimular ese tinte de nerviosismo en su habla. Deseaba dar una buena impresión.

Primeape gruñó, cosa inquietó un poco al profesor.

—¿Qué dijo?— preguntó Johan a Gardevoir.

— _Dijo que no confía en ti, que le pareces un sujeto extraño_ — tradujo ella.

Primeape volvió a gruñir.

—¿Y ahora?— quiso saber Johan.

— _Dijo que te estará vigilando, que te cuides las espaldas_ — tradujo Gardevoir ya por completo indignada con el tipo lucha — _¿Qué manera de tratar a las personas es ésa, Primeape?_ — reprendió ella.

Primeape soltó más gruñidos.

— _Cuida esa boca, cretino_ — amenazó Gardevoir — _Que a diferencia de Emily yo no tengo reparo en ponerte en tu lugar_ —

Gengar entre risas también se inmiscuyó en la discusión.

— _Tú no te metas, que contigo no es el problema_ — le dijo Gardevoir a la defensiva.

Ampharos también manifestó su opinión, claro que de manera menos burlona que Gengar.

— _¡Que no se metan les dije!_ — ladró Gardevoir arremetiendo contra él también.

Johan se sentía como ese niño que visita la casa de su mejor amigo y tiene la mala suerte de toparse con una discusión familiar, así de incomodo y marginado se sentía. Aunque el idioma pokemon era inentendible para los humanos, más o menos ya se imaginaba lo que debían estar diciéndose. Dedujo que Primeape seguía ofuscado porque no confiaba en él y Gardevoir lo estaba defendiendo, Ampharos parecía querer calmar las cosas y a juzgar por las risas de Gengar se imaginaba que sólo andaba diciendo comentarios inoportunos para avivar la discusión.

—¿Qué está pasando allá a fuera? — farfulló molesta Emily desde dentro de su tienda.

Todos callaron. Primeape tragó saliva, Gardevoir se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que su pelea había despertado a su ama, Gengar desapareció como el fantasma que era para evitar el inevitable regaño, y Ampharos, pues Ampharos le hacía honor al dicho "el que nada hace, nada teme" porque se hallaba en total calma.

—¿No pueden pasar un minuto sin sacarse los sesos?— preguntó Emily con desgano mientras salía de su tienda.

Ya no vestía la misma ropa de antes, se había cambiado. Ahora exhibía un conjunto que consistía en una sudadera blanca con detalles rojos, guantes negros sin dedos, y ya no usaba su gorra de entrenador, en vez de eso llevaba el cabello recogido con una práctica cola de caballo. Pero conservaba sus calzas negras y zapatillas.

Gardevoir sonrió nerviosa — _B-buenos días Emily… ¿dormiste bien?_ — preguntó queriendo desviar su atención de la pelea.

—¡No!— le hizo callar la rubia —No quiero que me des excusas baratas, sé que estaban peleando otra vez—

— _Eh, aun no digo ninguna excusa..._ —

—Basta de excusas dije, hasta cuándo con la… ¡Hey, hola profesor!— saludó ella, cambiando a su normal semblante alegre.

—Emily. Asunción, Pepe y ese otro tipo eh, Morris creo que se llamaba, han desaparecido— le informó Johan yendo directo al grano.

—¿¡qué!?, ¿desaparecidos?—

—Sí, a menos que tú sepas su paradero— replicó Johan.

—Claro que no. Dios, espero que esa bestia no les haya hecho nada malo… maldición, la culpa es mía, quizá si Dragonite y yo nos hubiéramos esforzado más por derrotarlo, nada de esto hubiera pasado…— dijo deprimida.

—No te mortifiques, ya pasó. Lo que hay que hacer ahora es volver al campamento, pedir ayuda, y volver a buscar a Asunción, Pepe y… el otro tipo—

—Espera— le detuvo Emily pensativa.

—Dime—

—Ladrillito, ¿dónde está mi Ladrillito?— preguntó inquieta.

Johan se encogió de hombros. Era cierto, no había visto al bicho desde que despertó.

— _¿Ladrillito?_ — comentó Gardevoir.

—Mi nuevo pokemon, Ladrillito así lo llamé— aclaró Emily —ay no, ay no, ¡seguro ese salvaje se lo llevó!, ¡desgraciado! ¡hay que partir a buscarlo enseguida!—

—Calma, no piensas con claridad. Lo mejor será volver al campamento por ayuda, comienza a anochecer— sugirió Johan.

—Tú ve por ayuda, yo no puedo perder tanto tiempo, parto a buscar a mi Ladrillo en este mismo instante— sentenció Emily firmemente —Y si queda tiempo a Asunción, Pepe, y Morris, pero sobretodo a Ladrillito—

—No puedes dejarme ir solo, quién sabe qué horrores me puedo encontrar— temió el castaño —Por favor Emily, volvamos, buscaremos a Ladrillito luego. Ya sabes lo que dicen, soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra—

—No, lo buscaré contigo o sin ti, pero prefiero que sea contigo— confesó triste y sinceramente —Ayúdeme profesor, necesito su apoyo—

—¿mi apoyo?, pero si soy más inútil que un cuchillo en un tiroteo. Sólo te retrasaré—

—Yo no pienso igual, usted es tan útil como veinte cuchillos en un tiroteo— dijo Emily sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.

Johan guardó silencio unos segundos —¿Debo tomarme eso como un cumplido?— preguntó extrañado.

—Se suponía que eso era. Lo siento, no estoy pensando bien en lo que digo, es que, estoy muy preocupada por Ladrillito, lo haría por cualquiera de mis pokemon si estuvieran perdidos. Pero él es más vulnerable que ellos, es chiquito, y cuadradito. No podrá con un pokemon más grande que él…— dijo triste.

—No sé, Emily— vaciló Johan indeciso.

—Si es por el peligro descuide profesor, mis pokemons nos cuidarán— aseguró Emily.

En ese instante Primeape le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Johan. Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por la cabeza del castaño —Si no hay de otra, está bien, voy— cedió el resignado profesor.

—¡Genial!, ¡gracias, ¡gracias, ¡gracias!— Agradeció Emily contenta de saber que contaba con el apoyo de Johan.

— _Sigo sin saber qué sucede, ¿ya llegamos a la isla?_ —

—En el camino te explico amiga. Rápido ayúdenme a empacar mis cosas en mi mochila, hay que partir cuanto antes— dijo Emily yendo a desarmar las tiendas de campaña.

El castaño suspiró —No estoy acostumbrado a moverme tanto. ¿Cómo pueden seguir su ritmo?, pareciera que siempre tiene energía— preguntó Johan a la Gardevoir.

La tipo psíquico sonrió — _Con el tiempo te acostumbras a siempre andar corriendo tras ella—_

—¿¡A qué esperan!?, ¡vengan a ayudarme!— pidió Emily apurada quien estaba teniendo problemas en doblar la tienda, parte de ella se le había enredado en un pie y uno de las varillas que la sostenía amenazaba con picarle un ojo.

— _JiJi, también aprendes a cuidarla de sí misma_ — acotó Gardevoir sonriéndole a su entrenadora con ternura — _¿Le parece si vamos a echarle una mano?_ — invitó.

—Claro— aceptó Johan sonriente. Aunque apenas conocía a aquellas personas y pokemons no podía negar que se sentía enormemente seguro estando con ellos, a excepción de con Primeape, pero ése era un caso aparte.

En ese mismo momento pero en el buque que los transportó a la isla, su capitán, Aland, palidecía en respuesta a lo que estaba viendo. Por el límpido cristal de su catalejo fue testigo de como una horda de pokemons arrasaron el campamento de la playa sin ninguna compasión. Los soldados habían intentado defenderse, pero contra semejante oleada no pudieron resistir por mucho tiempo. Posterior a la batalla con victoria pokemon, ahora todos los soldados y civiles se hallaban acorralados en un minúsculo pedazo de playa, mientras algunos pokemon los custodiaban como prisioneros. Muchos estaban heridos.

Aland bajó su catalejo todavía en shock, le temblaba el labio, no quiso seguir viendo.

—Por dios…— murmuró por lo bajo.

Esta historia continuará...

 **Nota: Como habrán notado a petición desde ahora uso los guiones largos y mayúsculas en los diálogos ¿Cómo se ven? ¿Lindos? OwÔ No tenía contemplado usarlos pero bleh, ya qué. Aun no me decido si usarlos en mis otros fics (otro fic, mejor dicho :V) quién sabe y los uso. Como sea muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero les haya gustado lo leído, y si así fue ya saben siempre pueden apoyar a este pobre autor con un review, favorito, o follow. Nos leemos, chao!.**


	5. Chapter 5: Interesantes sucesos

**Nuevo mundo: La región de Alola**

Chapter 5: Interesantes sucesos.

La noche ya había caído en aquel particular archipiélago en medio de la nada marítima, y el grupo de Emily, Johan y compañía seguían en su encrucijada por encontrar al tan preciado Ladrillito… Y por supuesto a los demás, pero Ladrillito era el principal objetivo a encontrar para Emily, la ahora líder de grupo.

No habían detenido su andar desde que partieron, cada vez adentrándose más en el corazón de la isla, o al menos eso creían estar haciendo; les era imposible orientarse con claridad debido a lo denso de la vegetación y el manto oscuro de la noche que prácticamente pareció ocultar el mundo para sus ojos.

El silencio a su alrededor era muy envolvente, sólo interrumpido por algún ruido fugaz de desconocida procedencia. La oscuridad del lugar era apenas combatida por la linterna de la rubia y la luz emitida por la punta de la cola de Ampharos, quien estaba a la cabecera del grupo para justamente ayudar a capear lo oscuro del camino.

—Este… Creo que ya avanzamos mucho— comentó Johan quien hasta ahora había estado callado durante todo el recorrido. La incómoda presencia de Primeape tan cerca suyo (caminando a tan sólo unos centímetros de él) y la continua mirada de Gengar quien no le quitaba sus maliciosos ojos de encima, sumado a lo tétrico del paraje en que estaban lo tenían con los nervios de punta.

—Nah— negó Emily cortantemente. Sin siquiera desviar la vista del camino.

Emily apenas había pronunciado unas cuantas palabras desde que partieron, esto a Johan le pareció muy inusual puesto que desde que conoció a la rubia no la había visto permanecer callada por más de unos cuantos minutos. Aunque atribuyó esa nueva actitud a los nervios que seguro debía tener por encontrar pronto a su tan anhelado Ladrillo.

—Pero, ¿qué haremos si nos perdemos?— cuestionó Johan.

—Ya nos perdimos— aclaró Emily con una contradictoria sonrisa calma.

—Ah, bueno— dijo Johan sin saber si reír o llorar.

— _No se preocupe profesor, para encontrar el campamento sólo debemos llegar a la orilla de la isla y rodearla hasta encontrar dicho lugar. No hay por qué afligirse_ — dijo Gardevoir poniendo su cálida mano sobre el hombro del castaño para intentar calmarlo.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo la verdad— dijo Johan aún sin estar convencido de la idea de continuar caminando.

—¡Alto!— gritó Emily de la nada, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Qué, qué pasa?— interrogó un preocupado profesor Johan.

La rubia se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió —sepárense y busquen por el área, Gengar por ahí, Gardevoir tú ve por ahí, Primeape anda para allá, Ampharos quédate conmigo… La oscuridad me da cosa, y Johan, pues, usted sea usted— ordenó Emily señalando los lugares en donde buscar con su dedo, totalmente absorba en la faceta de líder.

Todos acataron la orden y partieron a buscar al Ladrillito, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la vegetación y la oscuridad de la noche.

—Genial, sin tus Pokemon ahora estamos más indefensos que antes— protestó Johan cayendo en depresión.

—¿Y cuándo hemos estado indefensos?— dijo Emily confiada en sus habilidades y la de sus pokemon —No se preocupe profesor, si nos encontramos con la criatura de nuevo, le aseguro que no pasará lo mismo que la última vez… Enserio—

—Sí, está bien, términos pronto con esto… — dijo Johan sumido en su desanimo. Prefería no pensar en lo que podría pasarles, eso lo desanimaba más.

* * *

Postrada en el húmedo suelo de lo que parecía ser una cueva, una desorientada Asunción comenzaba a mostrar las primeras señales de querer despertar. Al abrir los ojos, luego de que sus visión se acostumbrara a la falta de luz, notó que ya no estaba en donde había caído en su lucha contra Tapu KoKo, ahora de hallaba en una extensa cueva, que parecía no tener fin ante sus ojos. Estalagmitas salidas de los lugares más insospechados y desniveles, tanto en el suelo como en el techo de la caverna, era lo que más veía desde donde estaba postrada, eso y muchos abismos oscuros que anda a saber lo que haya tras ellos, tal vez una escapatoria o quizás un camino sin salida.

—Bien… — se dijo Asunción a sí misma, tratando de ordenas sus ideas. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde podía estar, ni mucho de cómo llegó a ahí.

La morena intentó levantarse pero inmediatamente una punzada de dolor surgió en su pierna, que se extendió velozmente hacia sus otras extremidades.

—¡Ahgr, maldición!— se quejó, desechando sin pensarlo mucho la posibilidad de volver a intentar pararse, al menos por un tiempo.

—Esto es demasiado interesante… — se oyó una tenue pero clara voz, que por el eco de la cueva parecía venir de todos lugares.

—... ¿Quién anda ahí?— preguntó Asunción a la defensiva.

—Nadie… Sólo yo— respondió la misma voz con elocuencia. Era relativamente aguda e inquietantemente poco humana.

—¿Quién eres tú?—

—Jaja no, mi querida invitada, la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Quién eres tú y qué estás buscando aquí?— respondió confiada dicha voz.

—¿Qué estoy buscando aquí? Pero si seguramente tú mismo me trajiste a esta cueva— le recriminó la morena.

—Sí, fui yo, y deberías estar agradecida de ello. Pero me refería a ¿Qué estás buscando en esta isla?—

—Nada de tu incumbencia— respondió Asunción rejegamente.

—¿Qué?... Mmm, ¿cómo se llama?—

—No te voy a decir—

El misterioso ser bufó demostrando que no le hacía nada de gracia el poco respeto hacia su persona —Que conste que traté de ser amable. Haga lo que quiera, no me interesa, de todas maneras no va a durar ni una semana aquí. Si tiene suerte terminará siendo devorada por alguna cosa fea y de dientes afilados, eso si tiene suerte. Como sea, adiós— se despidió la voz dejando a entrever que iba a dejar a Asunción a su suerte.

—Vete estúpido, y cuídate, porque cuando pueda ponerme de pie iré tras de ti—

El ser se detuvo en seco —Qué tristeza— se burló el dueño de aquella voz, que al parecer había declinado de partir al oír las amenazas de la morena —¿Sabe qué? Mejor no me voy a ir, usted es demasiado interesante… —

Asunción se esmeraba en no demostrarlo, pero se sentía sumamente incómoda al saber que desde algún recoveco de los múltiples escondrijos oscuros que tenía aquella cueva se ocultaba ese ser desconocido y misterioso, cuyas intenciones con ella no estaban del todo claras (si es que existían), y que para colmo, la encontraba demasiado interesante.

* * *

—Me voy a volver loco aquí, lo sé— comentó Johan mirando el firmamento con una expresión de profunda tristeza en su rostro.

El deprimido profesor estaba apoyado en la espalda de Ampharos, quien a su vez estaba apoyado en la espalda del castaño. Ambos se hallaban sentados en el suelo mientras Emily se paseaba de un lado a otro preguntándose cómo les estará yendo a sus pokemons en su búsqueda.

—¿Cómo les estará yendo a mis pokemons en su búsqueda?— pensó la rubia en voz alta.

—No sé— dijo Johan sin ánimos.

Emily dejó de pasearse, para luego mirar a Johan un poco extrañada

—Que cortante, profesor— se quejó Emily ligeramente sentida por lo frío que acababa de ser Johan con ella.

Tal vez para el castaño dicha respuesta no haya significado nada, probablemente ni la pensó al momento de decirla, pero para su descuido Emily era una persona… Algo sensible en ocasiones, que era muy propensa a pensar que hizo algo mal si no recibía la respuesta que esperaba.

—No sé a qué te refieres—

—¿Se siente bien?—

—Estoy bien, sólo tengo algo de desánimo—

—¿Está seguro, está seguro que no está enojado conmigo por arrastrarlo hasta acá para buscar a mi Pokemon?— preguntó Emily poniendo sobre la mesa su mayor preocupación.

—También estamos buscando a Asunción y a los otros eh— le recordó Johan.

—¿A quiénes?... Ah, sí, también a ellos, pero respóndame la pregunta—

—Buh, a estas alturas del partido me da lo mismo—

—Si hice algo mal, lo siento— se disculpó la rubia. Al empatizar un poco con el profesor se dio cuenta de que él tampoco debía estar pasándola nada bien.

—Este… Supongo que no pasa nada— dijo Johan confundido, confusión que cambió precipitadamente a pánico, al notar que desde unos arbustos tras Emily una criatura que no lograba distinguir bien la oscuridad, comenzaba a salir —¿¡Por Arceus. Qué es eso!?— gritó Johan señalando la yerba.

—¿Ah?— musitó Emily confundida, volteando a ver qué era lo que el castaño le temía tanto.

A los segundos después una extrañaba criatura surgió de la yerba alta, con escalofriante rapidez tomando en cuenta lo grande que era, demasiado; toda su piel estaba cubierta de una gruesa pero corta capa de pelo, sus orejas se asemejaba a una tiara o unas orejas postizas, en general su apariencia era la de un oso de peluche pero muy grande y al parecer vivo, con un rostro inexpresivo que no permitía descifrar ni en lo más mínimo su estado anímico (Bewear).

Johan quedó boquiabierto ante tan imponente y particular ente —Emily, aléjate de esa cosa, ya… — dijo Johan mientras se ocultaba lentamente tras la espalda de Ampharos, quien también veía perplejo al desconocido pokemon.

—P-Pero… ¡Es muy lindo!— chilló la rubia fascinada con su nuevo hallazgo.

—¿¡Estás loca de remate mujer!? ¡Ve el tamaño de esa cosa!—

Bewear permanecía inmóvil, intranquilizadoramente inmóvil.

—Hola amiguito, ¿tienes hambre, necesitas algo?— preguntó Emily con una calidad sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente al pokemon oso, con cuidado de no asustarlo.

Bewear se abrió de brazos, una ligera brisa producida por la fuerza de éstos golpeó a Emily en el rostro, incluso levantando algo de tierra, y en ese preciso instante la rubia supo que algo no estaba bien; la bestia comenzó a acercársele a paso tambaleante pero ininterrumpido, como si le quisiera dar un tierno abrazo, lo que en situaciones normales no asustaría a Emily si no fuera por la notoria fuerza que parecían poseer las gruesas extremidades de su nuevo amigo, que de un segundo a otro ya había acordado distancia hasta llegar justo en frente de ella.

—¡Emily!— pegó un grito desgarrador Johan.

Esta historia continuará…

 **Nota: No señores, no estoy muerto y este fic tampoco. Bueno si les gustó el capítulo pueden expresármelo con un review, follow o favorito. Les aseguro que dichos botones no muerden. Sin más que agregar nos leemos y buena suerte.**


End file.
